dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Sage (Gozon Wiki Tournament)
The 'Omega Sage '(Omegasēji) is one of the seven elders of the Shenron World, but by far the strongest. He represents perfection and strength. Personality The Omega Sage seems to have a cold personality from a third person's perspective, yet he is a pretty friendly guy, at least from Goku's perspective. He is very distant, however. Appearance The Omega Sage looks unlike any of the other sages. For starters, he is about 8'9", towering above the other six. His skin is a smooth, glossy black. On the center of his forehead is a large gem-like structure of a ruby hue. His eyes are of the deepest red and his mouth is always held in a cold frown. If he were to remove his cloak it would be obvious of the Namekian-like antennae on his head and his horns. He wears a dark purple cloak with a hood pulled up, covering his eyes. On his feet he wears black boots and on his hands he wears scarlet red gloves. History Like the other sages (Alpha Sage, Beta Sage, Gamma Sage, Delta Sage, Chi Sage, and Psi Sage), he was born when the first Dragon Balls were created on Namek, long before the ones that the Guru made. When the climate shift endangered the elder of Namek's life, the original Porunga separated itself from the Dragon Balls and turned into seven different Sages representing each of Porunga's qualities. They then formed a planet in the center of the universe, where they would reign over all Eternal Dragons. Each Sage took a specific quality. The Alpha Sage took leadership, Beta Sage took reformation and beautification, Gamma Sage took radiation and heat, Delta Sage took purification and water, Chi Sage took ki energy, Psi Sage took psychic energy, and Omega Sage took perfection and strength. When Goku came to the Shenron World to train, it was Omega Sage that he first met. Omega Sage also handled the majority of Goku's strength, teaching him new ways of fighting, such as gaining dark, powerful abilities without letting evil corrupt your heart. Abilities *Flight- The ability to use ki to fly. A basic ability. *Ki blast- The ability to form ki into a blast of energy. A basic ability. *Divination- The ability to see into the future. *Magic Materialization- The ability to form objects from nowhere, such as clothes or weapons. *Kiai- Meaning literally, "To become one with vital energy," this is an ability that allows him amplify his power into a high energy shout or invisible blast. *Mind Reading- The ability to read anyone's mind. *Telekinesis- The ability to hold down an opponent. **Meteo Telekinesis- The ability to control and attack his opponent. *Darkness Pulse- Omega Sage's signature move. He forms ki into a sphere in his hand and then infuses it with evil intentions, causing a negative energy ball. He then grows it to about the size of a basketball and throws it straight at his opponent. *Omega Perfection Cannon- Omega Sage's ultimate attack. He takes all of his negative energy and compacts it into the size of a tennis ball. Then he raises it above his head in one hand, like the first Spirit Bomb that Goku used. He begins to absorb negative energy from all around him, causing it to usually become larger than him. He then enhues it with a thick layer of positive energy and throws it at his opponent. Forms *Ultimate Omega Form- Omega Sage loads himself with so much energy that it all but corrupts him. This causes his power to nearly increase tenfold in power. Category:Characters Category:Wiki Tournament Category:New Characters